A generic detector such as disclosed in DE 10 2010 051 774 A1 includes a detector which is used in industrial computed tomography. As in medical computed tomography, in industrial computed tomography for material testing an X-ray beam is directed at a component to be tested. The X-radiation passing through the component is detected in a detector, and three-dimensional images and/or sectional images through the component to be examined are generated by means of a computer.
DE 10 2010 051 774 A1 describes a detector which is composed of a plurality of sensor elements arranged next to one another in the longitudinal direction. There, for example, several sensor elements are combined in one detector module; in addition to the sensor elements, each detector module also has a signal processing functionality, by means of which the signals detected in the sensor elements are processed. The individual detector modules are arranged one behind another in a row, with the result that a so-called linear detector is provided.
In DE 10 2010 051 774 A1, this linear detector is U-shaped, since it is used there to test so-called tire cords, which are steel belts in truck tires.
Each sensor element in DE 10 2010 051 774 A1 has a plurality of pixel elements arranged next to one another, with the result that a line is defined by the pixel elements arranged behind one another. The pixel elements in each of the sensor elements have the same width and are fitted at a predefined spacing from one another which is always the same.
Due to the fact that the pixel elements cannot be installed directly up to the border of a detector module, the situation arises that between two adjacent detector modules a so-called inter-pixel spacing between two adjacent pixel elements of these different modules is larger than the spacing between the corresponding pixel elements within such a module. A kind of “blind spot” in the generated image is thereby brought about at this site.
In the described state of the art, this initial drawback is resolved in that a virtual pixel is generated in this gap from the measurement results from adjacent edge pixel elements and this “blind spot” is thus compensated for at least by extrapolation.
Especially when testing tires, it has become apparent that even with this construction of a virtual pixel it is not always ensured that the precise course of the cords in the tires is determined accurately, since an offset in the generated image sometimes arises in the region of the virtual pixel, with the result that it appears as if they are broken there.
Starting from the problem described above, the invention proposes a detector in which a more meaningful image can be generated even in a gap between adjacent pixels of different sensor elements.